


Under an Umbrella

by EZM2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Severus Snape, Headmaster Severus Snape, Light Angst, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Severus never can hold his tongue when there is a potential of him being hurt, but he ends up hurting someone else this time, instead.





	Under an Umbrella

“I’m sorry.” The man dressed in all black said with the rain pelting down on the person he was talking to as he tried helplessly to cover him with the umbrella he was holding.

 

Green eyes snapped up to meet his gaze, Harry could tell it took a lot for the man to swallow his pride and apologize, but he was still hurt.

 

“You said I was just like him, **_again!_** ” He complained loudly, trying to make his voice carry over the sound of the wind whipping the rain in different directions. Severus could tell there were tears, no matter how soaked Harry was, he could tell the man had been crying and it broke his heart to think he was the cause of it.

 

“I didn’t mean it, I was upset…” He tried to explain but couldn’t find the words because there were none, he and Harry had been discussing something when the younger man had informed him of certain feelings he had for his ex-professor. Harry had caught him off guard with the confession and he had lost his temper thinking Harry was playing some sort of trick, not sure exactly what he said but he was sure he compared him to his cruel father once again, which sent Harry running from his chambers and out the front door of the school.

 

Knowing it was raining, Severus grabbed the umbrella and followed swiftly, not wanting Harry to get sick. Severus sighed, he hadn’t meant to lose his temper with the younger man, in fact, he returned every one of those feelings he had been describing earlier.

 

“I’m sorry Harry.” He repeated, using his name this time, so he was sure to catch his attention.

 

“I thought we were past this, Severus.” He said sadly “I thought you saw me for me now, and not my father or my mother.” He finished quietly, but Severus heard him. The taller man reached down and grabbed Harry’s and hand hauled him to his feet, almost pressed chest to chest so they were both covered by the umbrella. 

 

“I do see you, Harry.” He reassured him, putting a soft hand on the younger man’s cheek “Only you.” He reiterated as Harry leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and sighing contently. Severus closed the distance between them, causing Harry to gasp because he wasn’t expecting it and Severus took his chance to deepen the kiss as he pulled the younger man firm against his body.

 

Harry groaned at the contact and kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, Severus’ other hand coming to hold Harry’s face as he dropped the umbrella.

 

The two men were drenched when they pulled apart, breathing heavily but neither of them seemed to care as they went in for another kiss, umbrella forgotten on the ground.


End file.
